


New Best Friend

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: Baby Lexa & Her Favorite Cousin, Anya [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying - mentioned, High School, Protective Anya (The 100), Protectiveness, bad language, ranya, violence - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Anya is not happy to learn that not only is her cousin being bullied, but that she has befriended his sister. She's proven wrong for her prejudgments though in, to her, the best way.





	New Best Friend

Anya is 28 years old. She has a great career, an awesome family, and a perfect girl.

Her life is perfect on paper.

But it's not.

Because she found out not too long ago that some little shit is bullying her cousin.

And she might be close to 30 but she's not above beating the crap out of a 16-year-old boy.

To make matters worse...

"Mommy," Lexa calls, padding into the kitchen where Indra and Anya are situated, talking about their careers.

"Yes, monkey?" Indra asks affectionately.

"Can Octavia come over later? Bellamy's friends are going over to their house and they're always stupid and loud."

"You shouldn't call people stupid, Lexa," Indra softly admonishes.

Her daughter pouts, mumbling, "But they are." She speaks up, "It's Octavia's words not mine," she defends.

The women chuckle.

Anya looks at her cousin's big pleading eyes. She has to admit – to herself only – that hearing a 14-year-old- still occasionally use 'mommy' and 'daddy' instead of strictly 'mom' and 'dad' would usually make her roll her eyes.

Kids that do that are either southern, rich, or sheltered she's found.

Anya knows it's because of the latter that Lexa does it.

And she feels a bit of pride, she feels  _right_  keeping her baby cousin protected and safe.

"I don't know," Indra muses, unsurely, but Anya knows she's just messing with the curly-haired girl.

"Pleeeaaaasee!!? Daddy said it was okay if you did," she pleads. "He said he'd play football with us in the yard."

Indra chuckles. Her husband is a large brute of a man – on the outside, at least – and most people expect him to play Rugby or American Football, not football with his daughter and her friend.

The dark-skinned woman sighs exaggeratedly. "Okay."

Lexa squeals, running forward to give her laughing mother a hug.

"You'll play too, right An?" Lexa's big green eyes sparkle up at her.

 _Sorry kid not this time_.

"Sure, squirt," her mouth says instead.

Lexa beams at her, before hugging her and running into the living room to get the landline to call her friend.

_Sorry, Raven, looks like I'll be later than I said._

Anya turns to her aunt.

"Whose Bellamy? He sounds familiar."

Indra sighs, "He's an older boy at the public school near Lexa's. Apparently, a lot of his friends go to the private school she does so he hangs out there a lot. He can be mean and sometimes says things to Lexa."

Anya's face darkens. "He bullies her."

"Yes. It's not a constant thing and he doesn't actually go to that school so the school would be unable to do anything."

Anya's thought's drift off, wondering how much jail time she'd have to do. Not killing him would lower the time drastically though still, a woman of her age putting a minor in the hospital is sure to get her more than a small slap on the wrist.

The blonde is brought out of her thoughts when Lexa comes bounding back in.

"Daddy says we can play Mario Kart before she gets here!" She tells her excitedly. "An, you'll play with us right?"

Anya stands, ruffling Lexa's hair. "Sure, kid."

"You too, mommy?"

"Sure, sweetheart. It's been a while since I've kicked your butt."

Lexa's eyes instantly fill with a raging fire.

The women laugh at the young teen's competitiveness.

After a couple hours of video games, Gustus leaves to pickup Octavia with Lexa.

Anya frets a bit.

She knows that Octavia and Bellamy aren't the same person.

Logically she's knows they're not responsible for each other's actions.

But she can't help but to not want the Blake girl anywhere near her cousin.

When they get back, Octavia, Lexa, Gustus, and Anya kick the football around the backyard as Indra sits on one of the comfy chairs on the back porch, cheering them on.

"Hey, baby, sorry I'm late," Anya says, hugging her girlfriend from behind. The beautiful Latina is standing in front of the stove, just about finished with dinner.

"It's okay," she smirks. "I know better than to come between you and your favorite girl."

"She may be my favorite girl, but you're my favorite  _woman_."

Raven snorts, turning of the burner.

"Should I start setting the table?"

Her girlfriend nods, smiling when Anya kisses her cheek before retracting her arms to do her assigned task.

She did most of the cleaning – partially because she was just the naturally cleaner person of the two – but also because Raven did most of the cooking.

And god could she cook.

Raven lets Anya have a few bites uninterrupted, smiling when the blonde moans contently at the heavenly taste. She pretends she doesn't feel her cheeks warm slightly at the happiness from her girlfriend simply still enjoying her cooking.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened or am I going to have to pull it out of you?"

"How do you know anything happened at all?"

Raven rolls her eyes. "Because I know you, and I know the face you make when your precious baby cousin is anything but completely happy in a little bubble," Raven states.

She admits, sometimes she's gotten a bit jealous of how much of Anya's attention goes into Lexa, but at the end of the day, she just thinks it's adorable – if slightly over the top.

Lexa is probably the only person Raven thinks she'll ever meet that is both so strong and sheltered. She has a natural inner strength that commands people to follow her, not to mention all the times she's been physically hurt one way or another.

But at the same time, she's so sheltered. She's coddled and innocent and has overprotective parents and cousin.

Seriously, what high schooler still says mommy and daddy being completely serious.

Though, the paradox that is Lexa Woods is just part of the charm she supposes.

Anya huffs finally, breaking her thoughts.

"Some little-" She cuts herself off and breathes deeply, attempting to calm down. "Apparently there's this boy from a neighboring school that goes to Lexa's because he has friends there. He picks on her and off course the school won't do anything since he's not actually their student," Anya says angrily.

 _Ah_ , Raven thinks.  _No wonder she's mad. Anya would make it illegal to do anything to upset Lexa if could_.

" _And_  she's friends with his little sister," she frowns.

"Anya."

"I know," she sighs. "I know that she's not him and she can't help being related to that asshole."

"Exactly," Raven says, sliding her hand into Anya's and rubbing the back with her thumb. She smiles when Anya relaxes at the touch. "You can't choose your family."

"I know. I don't dislike her."

Raven gives her a pointed look.

" _Anymore_. I just don't like that she's associated with him."

Raven lifts an eyebrow.

Anya huffs. "I  _know_. No more judgment on my part because of her brother. Scouts honor," she smirks.

Octavia, for her part, was pissed to find out that not only was her stupid big brother bullying people, but he  _dared_  to bully her friend. She promised to kick his ass.

Lexa tried to calm her down, told her it wasn't that big of a deal, she didn't care what he said, but the fiery brunette was having none of it.

The next day, Lexa sees Bellamy with his friends at her school, sporting a black eye and refusing to even look in her direction.

Octavia became Anya's new best friend.


End file.
